


Signature Dish

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Food Metaphors, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Kuliner; benang merah yang menghubungkannya dengan orang-orang di sekeliling Gala.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha & Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Signature Dish

“Ibarat makanan, Ibu itu sop ayam.” Gala tak mendengar tanggapan apapun; Soma masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, entah sedang melakukan apa. Tetapi, ia tetap melanjutkan, “Sederhana, masaknya nggak susah, tapi enak. Kaldunya kaya rasa, ayamnya empuk, pake wortel sama buncis. Simpel tapi berisi.”

Ia mengecek air yang sebentar juga didih. Digaraminya air itu, lalu ia menunggu. _Sebentar lagi._

“Kalo Bapak, rendang. Masaknya lama. Sabar. Dagingnya itu harus ditaklukan pake waktu. Bumbunya nendang, rempahnya kenceng. Menyerap. Dagingnya tebel, kan? _Chunky,_ keliatannya keras, tapi ternyata empuk.” Ia mengeluarkan telur dan keju dari kulkas. “Di rumah, cuma Ibu yang bisa sesabar itu ngolah rendang, ‘ngolah’ Bapak.”

Suara kocokan telur dan keju beradu dengan bising televisi di ruang keluarga. Kali ini, ia mendapat gumaman panjang dari Soma, yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya namun sedikit-banyak mulai melarung mengikuti arah pembicaraan.

“Kalo Mbak Atri, babat gongso. Sekilas diliat, kayaknya susah masaknya, padahal sebenernya nggak serumit itu. Dia juga sederhana kalo lo tau seluk-beluknya. Pedesnya nampar, tapi masih ada manisnya.”

“Kalo Mas Rangga?” (Mas Rangga itu suami Mbak Atri.)

“Nasinya. Nasi pulen nikmat, hangat-hangat. Mereka sepaket, nggak bisa dipisah. Pedes bumbu gongso diredam nasi putih. Kayak Mas Rangga meredam ngamuknya Mbak Atri tiap Bapak ketauan beli keris baru.”

Tawa Soma bagaikan musik merdu peneman spageti yang kini santai berendam di dalam panci, menunggu layu. “Emang Bapak masih suka beli keris?”

“Wah, lo nggak tau. Kemaren Mbak Atri marah-marah Bapak beli keris mahal banget. Duitnya dari hasil panen tebu yang terakhir itu.” Empat lembar daging asap tergeletak pasrah di atas talenan; pasrah pula mereka menerima takdir diiris-iris bilah pisau tajam mengilat. “Bukannya dipake buat yang lebih _urgent,_ malah beli keris.”

“Namanya juga hobi.”

“Iya, tapi liat-liat juga, dong. Kebun lagi butuh berbenah banyak gara-gara serangan hama bulan lalu, eh, Bapak masih aja mainan keris.” Delapan menit, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Spageti itu ia tiriskan, tak lupa disisihkannya sedikit air rebusan di dalam mangkuk kecil. “Kalo Adria, hmm ... apa, ya.”

Soma telah meninggalkan ponselnya (di atas sofa, asal saja; berpotensi terselip di sela jok dan ia akan panik mencari-cari) lantas menghampiri Gala, yang tengah mencacah bawang putih. Segera saja ia dapat pelototan, seakan dihardik, _“Jangan ngerecokin gue masak dan jangan colong_ bacon- _nya nanti.”_

“Kalo Dri apa?”

Daging asap berdesis di atas api. Sebentar saja, mereka sudah bisa membaui harumnya. Soma menatap potongan-potongan kecil itu; Gala tebak ia sudah mulai lapar dan tak sabar ingin makan.

_“No-bake cheesecake.”_

“Kenapa?”

“Nggak perlu pake oven, nggak perlu pake bahan susah-susah, tapi tetep harus di- _handle with care._ Hasil jadinya selalu bikin ngiler: _soft and sweet,_ ” Gala nyengir nakal, _“sexy.”_

_“Ew.”_

“ _Don’t_ _‘ew’ me_. Terakhir dia bawa _no-bake cheesecake_ ke sini, lo abisin semuanya. Gue sampe nggak kebagian.”

“ _Cheesecake-_ nya seksi. Dri-nya nggak.”

“Eh, sembarangan! Lo aja yang nggak tau.”

_“Not that I wanna know.”_

“Ya, lo doyan cewek juga nggak.”

Daging asap mencumbu cacahan bawang putih di dalam wajan antilengket membara; aroma percumbuan itu seharusnya mampu membuat perut Soma makin belingsatan. “Masih lama, ya?”

Gala mendengkus, setengah tertawa. “Sabar, bentar lagi jadi,” ujarnya. “Banyak sabar bikin badan makin tinggi, tau. Pantesan lo nggak tinggi-tinggi.”

“Kok lo anjing, sih?”

Ia mengaduh ketika kaki Soma menghantam tulang keringnya—keras, tak pakai ampun karena tinggi badan merupakan isu sensitif bagi si mungil (yang mana Gala tahu tapi selalu gatal, tak tahan untuk tak menggoda).

“Aduh! Jangan kasar-kasar, dong, sayaaang! KDRT, nih.”

“Najis! Gue aduin Dri, ya, lo suka centil sama gue.”

“Eh, jangan. Nanti ketauan hubungan gelap kita.”

“Dih, bangsat. Siapa juga yang mau jadi kekasih gelap lo.”

“Lho, siapa tau mau.”

Soma melotot gemas, membuatnya tertawa sambil memadukan spageti dan campuran keju-telur. Api kecil. Bubuhkan garam dan merica. Sedikit air rebusan ia tambahkan pula demi tingkat kekentalan yang sempurna. Selesai.

“Kalo gue apa?”

Ia mengambil dua buah garpu. Makan langsung dari wajan agar tak payah cuci piring. Sambil berdiri, padahal katanya, makan harus sambil duduk. Harum saus lezat meluapkan liur di mulut; sepertinya itu yang membuat mereka masa bodoh dengan harus ini harus itu.

_“Spaghetti carbonara.”_

Spageti melilit garpu sebelum masuk ke mulut. Soma mengerang keenakan. “Ini, dong.”

Bumbu _carbonara-_ nya nikmat sekali. Pastanya pun apa yang mereka bilang _al dente._ Gala cukup bangga karena biasanya, ia agak kepayahan masak makanan Barat.

“Iya.”

“Kenapa?”

Mata bulat bola pingpong tapi sayu bak putri malu malu-malu. Ada ceceran saus putih di sudut bibir; Gala menahan diri untuk tidak mengusapnya.

(Namun, Soma sadar. Disapunya ceceran saus putih di sudut bibir dengan lidah. Gala bayangkan saus itu lumer lalu menghilang. Di dalam mulut, di atas lidah. Ia menelan ludah.)

“Cerah, mewah. Barang dimakan, rasanya nggak menyerbu kayak rendang atau babat gongso, bahkan masih kalah sama kaldu sop ayam, tapi tetep pekat karena keju sama telur. Nggak neko-neko, tapi lidah lo tau itu makanan ada gengsinya mengingat harga keju Parmesan.” _Mata bulat bola pingpong tapi sayu bak putri malu malu-malu. Menatapku._ “Pekat tapi _delicate._ ”

_Sepertimu._

_Mata bulat bola pingpong tapi sayu bak putri malu malu-malu. Menghindari milikku yang menenggelamkan mereka ke gelap ruang angkasa. Mereka malu-malu._

Gala tertawa kecil.

Kembali spageti melilit garpu sebelum masuk ke mulut.


End file.
